


A Moment of Reflection

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Summer Belongs to You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: After traveling around the world, Candace takes a moment to reflect on herself and her brothers.





	

Candace was thinking.

It was nearly 10:30, and the party had largely dissipated except for a few fireside girls who'd stayed to help clean up. She herself had a garbage can and was tossing balled up streamers into it while Jeremy was gathering up plastic cups.

Phineas had fallen asleep leaned against the tree, and Ferb was right next to him. He had his arm draped on Ferb's shoulder, and his mouth was slightly open.

Sometimes it was hard to believe he was such a genius, and not just an eleven year old kid. He still had some baby fat on his cheeks, and when he smiled she could see where one of his adult teeth hadn't quite come in yet.

Yet, he was the mastermind behind a roller coaster, an army of robots, a monster truck course, and so many other things she couldn't even remember them all.

But he was still her little brother. The one she'd talked to when he was still too young to do much more than blink and smile, the one she'd hugged during his first thunderstorm, the one who'd made her a Ducky Momo figurine that walked and quacked when they'd run out of normal ones at the store.

"You want to grab Phineas, I'll take Ferb?"

Candace jumped as Jeremy appeared next to her.

"Woah, sorry. Didn't think I was being quiet."

"It's been a long day." Candace grinned sheepishly, and Jeremy pecked her cheek with a kiss.

"I don't doubt it." He scooped up Ferb, whose head lolled over his shoulder, while Candace wriggled her palms under Phineas. His breath was warm and even as she shifted him into a bridal position.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe I'm related to them," Candace admitted.

"Really?"

"They're kind of a hard act to follow, whatever I do. I just... sometimes I want to be the one who's doing great things, y'know?"

Jeremy nudged her shoulder with his. "Hey, you supervised a bunch of kids on a round-the-world trip. You were on stage when they were a band, and you were queen of the beach. Heck, you deal with them day in and out. When it really matters, you're there for them." Jeremy smiled. "I think you've done some pretty great stuff."

"...Thanks." She paused. "Boyfriend."

"You're welcome, girlfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit old but I started watching the show again so figured I'd share it. Comments super appreciated!


End file.
